grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Ziegevolk
Hungarian: Russian: Spanish: Farsi: |members = Billy Capra Barry Kellogg Roni |season1 = X |season2 = X |season5 = X |comics = X |volume2 = X |warlock = X |portlandwu = X }} A Ziegevolk (TSEE-guh-folk; Ger. Ziege "goat" + Volk "people") is a goat-like Wesen that first appeared in . Characteristics When Ziegevolk woge, they grow hair over most of their bodies, their faces become flatter, and their ears become pointed. Like actual goats, they have small horns just above their foreheads and beards on their chins. The skin on the backs of their hands turn black, giving them a very passing resemblance to hooves. Oddly, despite being goat-like, male Ziegevolk have fangs, and female Ziegevolk have horns. According to Monroe, there is an extensive debate amongst scholars as to the number of stomachs Ziegevolk have, either three or four. Ziegevolk have superhuman agility, speed, and are able to jump decent heights and distances when woged. For example, when Nick and Hank tried to arrest Billy Capra, he demonstrated great agility by quickly escaping and running along a catwalk and jumping off of a roof, without showing any signs of discomfort despite the height. Some of these abilities appear to extend into their human forms, as Barry Kellogg was able to outrun Monroe by quite a distance, even though he wasn't woged. Geruck Gland The Geruck gland is a gland found just below the hypothalamus in a Ziegevolk's brain. The sole purpose of the gland is to regulate the release of pheromones from a Ziegevolk's sweat glands. By eating live amphibians, more specifically toads, Ziegevolk can stimulate the gland to produce more pheromones than usual. Certain types of toads stimulate the gland more than others. After eating certain toads, a Ziegevolk can produce enough pheromones so that all the Ziegevolk has to do is be near their intended victim to enthrall them. Even males, including Blutbaden with their keen sense of smell, have difficulty avoiding its influence, even if they are fully aware of what's happening. Ziegevolk can use the pheromones for more than just inducing romantic feelings. For example, due to consuming a rare breed of toad, Barry Kellogg was able to use his pheromones to make people open to suggestion, enough to actually fabricate false memories from the recipient's perspective. These pheromones were so potent that he didn't require touch to spread them; they would simply spread through the air in close proximity to him. In response to this, a neutralizing procedure was developed in the late 1820's. Behavior The Ziegevolk are rather meek creatures and will always run rather than fight. They generally do not intend to kill their victims and are considered lovers, not fighters. They are commonly celebrities in Hollywood, and many are game show hosts. Ziegevolk are often found in bars, where they use their pheromones to lure and seduce victims. They are normally manipulative and arrogant creatures but are often mostly harmless. Ziegevolk that eat toads are not breeders, but herders, a rarity amongst the species. The toads stimulate a gland in the brain that controls the secretion of sweat. Larger volumes of pheromone-filled sweat can force anyone to do whatever they say. They greatly fear any threats, such as Grimms or stronger Wesen like Blutbaden and Löwen. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries Translation: The English text read: (By Theresa Rubel) Season 1 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images ZiegevolkConcept.jpg|Concept art Ziegevolk Early Concept Art.jpg|Early concept art 104 Capra Morphs Garden.jpg Ziegevolk1.jpg Ziegervolk.png 217-Ziegevolk.png 217 Kellog woged as Ziegevolk 2.png 217 Angry Ziegevolk.png 217-Ziegevolk woge2.gif 3W2-Ziegevolk.png Trivia *The amphibians shown eaten by Capra were actually , not toads. *Because is located in Austria, it can be assumed the Grimm in Germany who documented the Ziegevolk was traveling when he made the encounter. *The coat of arms of , a nearby city after which the mountain range is named where the Ziegevolk was found, bears a goat. *To build the equivalent of "goat people," German would actually use the plural of Ziege, which adds an n. The proper term would therefore be Ziegenvolk. (A similarly built term is Bienenvolk, bee colony or bee hive.) *A female Ziegevolk is shown for the first time in . Category:Wesen in California Category:Wesen in Washington, D.C. Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in Massachusetts Category:Wesen in Iowa Category:Wesen in Italy Category:Caprine Wesen Category:Wesen in Germany Category:Wesen in Arizona Category:Wesen in Michigan Category:Wesen in Minnesota Category:Wesen in New Jersey Category:Wesen in Illinois Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Wesen in Switzerland Category:Wesen in Austria